


The Dark Of The Day - Draco Malfoy x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bully, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, HarryPotter - Freeform, Smut, dracofic, dracomalfoyfic, riddle, tomriddle, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "im begging you!""if you were begging, you'd be on your knees, love"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

This story is also available on wattpad under the same work title and author name

Hey there! First of all, thanks for choosing to read this book <3

I just wanted to notify you of a few annotations that you could be new to!

Main: y/n »your name, so you basically have to read it as your legit name 

You also have complete control over the avatar (pronounced as uh-vuh-taar and NOT aav-a-taar) of your character, here are more terms you should familiarize with!

y/s/t» your skin tone 

y/h/c» your hair color

y/h/l» your hair length

y/e/c» your eye color

y/h/t» your hair texture (highlights, hairstyles, etc)

y/p» your patronus

If I've gotten something wrong and/or forgotten anything, please let me know so I can educate myself and smoothen it out!

Secondly, I'm a pureblood Asian teenager, which straight up means that English is not my first language, this is my first time writing a story on a social platform after fighting loads of anxiety and yes my parents scold me for my math grades.

I've also made a lot of alterations and changes in the story which might be completely different from the original story so please don't "teach" me that this is was not how it was in the book.

Credits for the wizarding world and it's characters to J.K. Rowling. I only own the story line (of this story) and characters that were obviously not there in the original book such as y/n and her family line.

As mentioned earlier too, this is my first book on a social platform so if you find anything that discomforts you or triggers you, please feel free to close the book as mental health is always more important than anything!

And if you find something not going your way in the book, don't pack your trunk and leave because whatever might be in the story, there is almost a connection for everything.

And, of course, all rights reserved.

stan nct byebye

-dnd 🌌✨


	2. Preface

Expectations. 

The worst of all seven sins. 

Yet, it is the most common tendency of the humans.

Expectations are not only a natural calamity for people, but also a heavy load because of the rich range of various kinds of expectations.

There's good expectations. There's bad expectations. Then there's no expectations at all. And that's an expectation, too.

You meet someone, they smile at you, you expect them to be nice. But they turn out be the mad scientist on a mission to kill everyone.

You see someone slapping an innocent being, you expect them to be cruel. But they're the ones to save you from the mad scientist.

We've always heard people telling us to not keep expectations from anyone. But then again, why would the sweetest of lovers fallen straight from an angel's halo not be someone who's there for you always?

That's what everyone thinks. You expect someone to be there for you in your darkest times and then when you realize that the they were the reason of your mental demise, you start hating them.

Not for their behaviour. Not for their wrong-doings. Not for their mentality. Because that is all crooked for everyone. You hate them because of your expectations.

And when you expect someone to be your secret murderer, you realize at the very last moment, they were the one to stand by you the whole time.

In all of this whirlpool of expectations, greed, love and thirst for power, you don't even realize how much treasurey you loose. Mentally, emotionally and most importantly, by family.

Everyone teaches us to hope for the best and to prepare for the worst. But why! Why must we live up to everyone's expectations ; our expectations?

Because this world is nothing but an expectation from everyone to everyone.

And I expect you to understand all of this, with a brave heart.


	3. YEAR ONE - 1991

Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me

"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely"

Once I was eleven years old.

I always had that dream,

Like my daddy before me.

So, I started writing songs,

I started writing stories.

Something about that glory,

Just always seemed to bore me.

Cause those I really love,

Will ever really know me.

-7 years by Luke Graham


	4. 1. pilot

"Watch your way, dumbhead!"

"It was you pushed me, stupid!"

Fury. Yep. It was clear fury and provoked nature on the boy's face.

There were lots of bags - containing the equipments that a first year would need - scattered on the road. Luckily, there wasn't any owl poop or toad saliva there so Y/n Sapphirus's bags were secure.

"Oh really, madame?" A clear tone of mockery was in the voice of the gelled silvery-blonde haired and short boy. Draco Malfoy, you guessed it correctly.

"Pick up my bags." The girl stated with a lot of bossy accent in it.

He scoffed. "Do you even know me?"

"I clearly don't. And how would I? You're surely not a member of my family because we know how to pick up fallen stuff of other's off the road as courtesy and respect." The girl spat quickly, not giving time to the boy to program her words.

He didn't want to seem defeated so he just laughed and crossed his arms. "Well you're not a member of my family, because we know to never make the mistake of talking rudely to our superiors." It was clear that the boy was an idiot.

"Superior? Really? You think you're superior to me? Oh, I'm sorry. You meant in dumb hairstyles."

Now, the girl was really happy with her comeback for the boy looked like he was slapped in the face. She started to walk away when the inevitable happened. Something she'd always heard of but never experienced. The most dreaded moment. 

"Wait till my father hears about this!"

(%_%)

It was when Y/n's trolley, along with her swinging on it's handle, had teleported through the famous wall of Platform 9¾, that she saw the positive energy filled platform.

Y/n was really excited. She was really looking forward to go to Hogwarts for she was always told about it's legendary stories of how Voldemort joined Hogwarts and ruined everyone's lives and how Voldemort caused trouble as a child and ruined everyone's lives and how Voldemort became you-know-who and ruined everyone's lives and-

Y/n: yes, that's enough, ms. narrator

Narrator: Very well, then.

(clears throat in embarrassment)

Y/n was looking forward to her journey to Hogwarts because the Sapphirus family had hyped her up so much about everything! From the train ride to the last feast.

But only if they knew that her years at Hogwarts was going to be completely different from what they would have expected.

The train arrived at the station and the hustling of everyone would've calmed down a bit but instead it increased even more. Y/n noticed how everyone was just smiling and waving their parents goodbye and they all seemed really chipper about it.

The scene was completely different from what Y/n had seen from her Muggle neighbour, Clara McKinson. Clara on her first day of school was a complete mess. She was crying as if the doctor had injected her arm without promising any cupcake or ice cream. Almost every muggle child was crying on their first day of school and Y/n had no idea why. She was totally energized for her school.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Y/n waved her parents after hugging them and got on the train. It was finally time for the train to leave. Many students popped their heads out the window and kept waving, and y/n was one of those.

When the train started to move, there was knock at y/n's empty compartment. A redheaded boy and a shabby, black haired one were at the door.

Y/n looked at them and forced a smile, not wanting to seem rude even though they did disturb her silence and quite environment. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

Yes! YES I DO MIND!

"Not at all!"

The boys came in and sat down, the redhead in front of her and the kind-of familiar looking boy next to her.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasely." Of course! Of course You're a Weasely! Y/n thought.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry Potter?!

"Wait...So you're the...the... the boy who-"

"LIVED?!" As much as the unison of Y/n and Ron had gotten Harry startled, the student standing at the door of their compartment was also in shock. She had long bushy hair, and looked at the three one-by-one. Shocked by the fact that Harry Potter was on train, by the fact there was a redheaded with a rat in his lap, by the fact a y/h/l haired girl was almost pointing her wand directly at her without even noticing, by the fact a boy had lost his toad and by the fact she was supposed to be asking if they had seen a toad and not stand there listing down stuff she was shocked by.

(a/n: whew that was a long sentence)

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt your shocking moment, but has anyone of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost his."

All three shook their head and the girl entered, y/n obviously now being pissed because of the number of humans suffocating her space.

"I'm Hermione Granger and...you are?"

"Ron Weasely." He said with his mouth stuffed with Sandwhich. Y/n and Hermione looked at him and shook their heads.

"Yea. Pleasure. What about you?"

"I'm Y/n Sapphirus!"

"Sapphirus? Never really heard someone of that."Ron squeaked.

"Well my whole ancestral line is a family of half-bloods, alternatively. My mum's a muggle and my paternal grandfather is a muggle and his mother is a muggle. And almost everyone in my family is an Alchemist so not very famous, ahaahaa!"

They all chuckled, not wanting to create more awkwardness. 

"Well both my mom and dad are muggles!" Hermione chipped in.

"So a mudblood, eh?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the compartment door. There were three boys standing there, one of which Y/n knew. The rude-ass boy she met outside Ollivanders'.

"Oh it's the wig-man!" Y/n taunted. "Excuse me?" He said, provoked, again.

"You're the wig man. The man with the wig. The wig man. The man who wears a wig. The wig man. The man who-"

And they left, annoyed by y/n's comments. All four burst into laughter, impressed by the girl's witty solution.

"Also, I suggest you change into your robes, we're almost there!"

(^-^)

"This way, first years! Come on now, follow meh!"

There was a huge man with really long beard and hair. It was huge and he was huuuugeee. Harry seemed to know him as they both smiled at each other.

The first years were placed in a boat, and they could see the castle, Hogwarts. The place they'd be quickly calling their home and the place they'd be quickly calling hell.


	5. 2. Slytherdor

As all the first years crossed the river separating the train station and the legendary school, they finally realized that all of this - the huge gigantic humungous rooms of the school - it was all going to be with them for seven long years.

Lead by Hagrid, they were taken to the castle door, where a stern looking lady was standing, hair tied up in a strict bun and wrinkles decorating her face, displaying the wisdom she gained over the years.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here" And when she said it, it was official she was a severe teacher. Her green robes flowed till her ankle, and as she walked, y/n noticed how the rude boy was trying his best to approach Harry.

"Now, everyone, wait here in silence and any mischief caught by the students will not be accepted."

The second she walked away, the boy walked towards Harry. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

And that's when it struck y/n that he was going to be her boyfriend.

y/n: MS. NARRATOR! NO! YOU'RE SPOILING THE WHOLE THING! THAT IS NOT WHAT YOUR SCRIPT- oh lord save me from this woman!

narrator: yes, yes, sorry, my b my b yea yea cool cool cool cool cool cool no doubt no doubt

(a/n: whoever gets this reference, you're my best friend)

(clears throat in embarrasment pt. 2)

And that's when it struck y/n, that the boy was a Malfoy. OF COURSE! The signature platinum blonde hair, the high tone of his voice, the greed to assert dominance, he was a pure Malfoy.

"Don't be friends with a hand-me-down Weasely, Potter. Be my friend. I can help you figure out the wrong sort." He offered to shake Harry's hands but Harry slyly replied, "No, thanks. I think I can figure out the wrong sort myself."

Defeated, Malfoy stepped back, noticing the stern professor who had now come back's warning.

She looked at everyone and went on and y/n didn't pay attention until she started about the four houses.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, you may follow me to the Main Hall."

Undeniably, everyone formed a two-three lines, friends standing next to each other, and followed the teacher. 

As the grand double doors opened, lay before the eyes were the four long majestic tables under the literal candle-lit starry sky. Y/n remembered that the sky did not look so glorious when she first stepped out of the train. And exactly at that moment, Hermione spoke up, almost whisper talking, "It's not a real sky, it's just made to look like so. I've read it in Hogwarts: A History."

Suddenly, the motion of the line stopped before the small stairs that lead to the platform of the beginning of the teacher's dining lounge. On the platform was placed a small steel stool (a/n: try saying that 5 times faster). Perched on it was an old, wrinkly, pointed hat, something that the muggle stories' witches would wear. Brown and dusty, the small slit at the rim of it seemed as if it was cracking open bit by bit. And then...

"HELLO, YOUNG WITCHARDS AND WIZEES! WELCOME TO HOGWARTS! NOW, A SONG, WOULD LIKE YOU?" The hat cleared it's throat as the hall became silent, waiting for the uproarious hat to start singing.

"I'm the Sorting Hat!

The Hat that sorts

The Hat that claws

Your brain to see in which house you 'rawr'

I'm the Sorting Hat!

Put me on to see

If you will, now please

One by one how I place you in your place of glee!

I'm the Sorting Hat!

I never fool no one

I only say the truth

Honey, I am true and it's pro-won!

I'm the Sorting Hat!

The Legendary Hat!

The Hat that decides destiny

Place me on your head to see your house of ........GLOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.!"

Thundering applause filled the large room, everyone pleased with the Hat's rhythmic song.

"Silence, please." And at once, everyone felt silent.

"Now, I will call out your names, and you have to come up and sit on the chair, and you will be sorted by the Sorting Hat."

One by one, everyone was called on to be sorted. Draco Malfoy inevitably went to Slytherin, and someone named Susan Bones was sorted to Hufflepuff, Terry Boot to Ravenclaw, Hermione to Gryffindor.

"Sapphirus, Y/n."

Y/n froze in her spot for a second, not being able to function properly before McGonagall gave her a stern look to come forward, and she did so. She saw that all eyes were on her and the curious faces stretching and craning their necks to look at the girl with most uncommon last name before the Sorting Hat's inner rim plunged her eyes in complete darkness. All she could think about was not getting into Hufflepuff or Slytherin. 

"Hmmmm...That's a very powerful mind of yours. You're ambitious and cunning, you're blood of the Slytherin, yet....your braveness is pointing towards....Gryffindor? That's unexpected. You're clearly a Slytherin. Better put you in....GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hall started cheering and applauding, the Gryffindor table the loudest. Y/n ran towards Hermione, sitting beside her all rosy cheeked.

Next up was Harry and everyone seemed curious and excited to get a look of the boy who lived. It looked as if he was begging the Sorting Hat for something before the latter yelled Gryffindor.

He walked towards Ron and placed his "chair area" beside him.

"Hello, Harry! Congratulations!" A tall boy that looked like Ron shook Harry's hand. "That's Percy, my brother. He's a Prefect." Ron spoke as if he was scripted to say so. Before anyone could say another word, there was a small tinkling of spoon colliding with glass, yet enough to silence everyone.

"Good Evening, Students and First Years. It is another year at Hogwarts and it is still welcoming you with open arms. I would like to introduce you to our newest teacher, Professor Quirinus Quirrel. And a few words for everyone : Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

And he sat down and just that moment, the empty plates sunk inside the tables, and got up back again with food. There were all sorts of food and food no one could imagine could taste any better. And when everyone felt full, the plated lured them with pastries, cakes and cookies.

\---

"Girls' dormitory is this way, Boys' this way. You'll find your belongings already on your beds"

As everyone slid into their own dorms and beds, y/n realized one thing she never did. 

She kept on thinking why the Sorting Hat said she had Slytherin blood when all of her Ancestors were Gryffindors.

Only if she knew that...


End file.
